


Lights and stars

by Cutesonas



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Miles Morales
Kudos: 9





	Lights and stars

Subways

The bane of anyone’s existence 

In New York, there are lights everywhere. Like man made stars. A friend, if you will. Peter never realized how much of his day relied on that. The stars ease him when mornings start off dark and cold. 

Matt was always aware. He was a religious man, sure but, they were like messages to him. Little whispers as to where to go. The buzzing is their singing, their warmth welcoming. 

Wade wasn’t a fan. Being Canadian born he never saw the point of such a waste of electricity. But he learned quickly of locals' odd rituals and traditions. 

And then there was Miles. Unlike Peter, who lived a bit on the suburban side of New York. He was practically in the heart. In Brooklyn. But unlike him he didn’t worship lightbulbs. No, in fact, he cherishes the opposite.

See, there were these moments, these short blink and you’ll miss it moments. Where on the bright and bustling subway would lose its light. Faulty wiring, old tunnels or some other nut job in New York. didn’t matter. Any way it happened you sat there, in this darkness. Hardly able to see the person next to you. 

Like a void. 

Yet you didn’t feel alone. 

If you focused, you’d hear breathing, mumbling, humming of someone’s favorite tune. 

For Miles it was a reminder that New York was alive. 

That it wasn’t just a city, it was people, who have experienced different things. Yet lived together. In this void. 

Then when he became Spider-Man it was even better. He stands on mini voids atop buildings. And down below were people, hearts, memories being made. It was his living breathing Mona Lisa.

“So that’s why I don’t mind taking the subway, Peter.”

Peter gave him an odd look, unsure of how to respond to Miles dip into poetic storytelling. “Alright kid, I still don’t feel right sending you home in that though.”

He grabbed his coat, his aging bones cracking silently with his steps. “I’ll walk with you, okay?”

Peter then looked out his window, realizing what he meant by stars. The apartment windows all reveal the breathing stars. Yet to him he saw the lights as a sign people are alive. That someone out there, is spending another day, another week, year even, in this place. Near him. 

So he wasn’t alone, not really. But...

He looked back to the kid. 

“Maybe you can show me the void on the way back to your place, yeah?”

Miles nodded, beaming at him. “Okay.”


End file.
